


Lost Girl // {Harry Potter}

by gabbysjohnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbysjohnson/pseuds/gabbysjohnson
Summary: When the order was created Lily and James froze their daughter in time. Years later the potters are killed only leaving Harry not knowing about the young girl. 6 years after the battle of Hogwarts, she is found and brought back to reality.she's raised in a orphanage until she was 11, on her birthday, women stops by and gives her a letter. to Hogwarts. still not knowing anything about her family or how she is a witch she goes to the school. She runs into a man she's never seen before but feels like she knows, after that day everything starts to fall into place.-Julia Johnson has always had interest in her parents school years. they had gone to school with Harry Potter but not only that, had fought Voldemort. Julia was obsessed with him, she wanted to know everything she could about Tom. While at school Julia finds something that should’ve been destroyed years ago, and she thinks it could lead her into meeting her idol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> { hi! these characters do not belong to me only Éowyn and Julia do! i do not support J.K rowling, Tom Felton, Sean Biggerstaff, Gray Oldman, Robbie Coltrane, or Evanna Lynch :) there's gonna be spoilers from books 1-7. remember Cursed Child is not cannon. i’m also posting this story on wattpad because that’s where i started writing it. happy reading }

"do you really think it's best?" Lily asked her husband 

"she can't grow up in this world. not now." he explained "after the war, and after we finish school, we'll be together" he assured her. Lily looked down at the smiling baby. She had only been born hours earlier, not even getting a name yet. Lily grabbed a necklace from the side table and clipped it onto to small girl. 

"when one of us touch her again, the necklace will open. showing her, her last name. but for now" she sniffed "a L and J will do" she kissed the necklace leaving some of her magic there.

"ready?" James asked, Lily nodded looking down at her baby once more 

"goodbye baby girl" she kissed her forehead, James also planted a soft kiss on the baby's head. The baby was handed off to Dumbledoor, never seen by her parents again.

September 1st 2017

"Good morning!" Ms.L their caretaker spoke, a few kids muttered responses. "today is education day, so get your books and go to your rooms" over the summer they had two education days. today was one of them as school didn't start for another week and Mr.Parker was here, the children got up and rushed out of the door. 

"Éowyn!" Anna Parker chased after her, rich and spoiled with daddy's money. Anna's father Mr.Parker, had founded the orphanage, he comes once a month to check up on us and sometimes brings his daughter.   
"you're a little" Anna flicked Éowyn's shoulder "dirty" she was referring to that Éowyn hadn't showered in a day due to it not being her turn yesterday, even though her clothes were clean 

"have you got, anything better to do?" Éowyn asked

"not really" Anna skipped along said Éowyn as she walked "plus, this is fun. making fun of losers like you"

"shut it" Éowyn snapped

"aww is baby Éowyn getting upset"   
Éowyn isn't the fighting type, and Anna knows that. Éowyn stared down at her dirty sneakers and looked at Anna's new and perfect ones. she wished there was something she could do to get Anna to stop. in a blink of an eye, Anna's feet were off the ground 

"what's happening?"Anna called in fear, she was flipped over and her shoes stuck to the ceiling "help help!" she yelled, Éowyn looked at the girl and laughed with the other kids. she knew it was wrong to laugh, but after all Anna had done it wasn't to horrible 

"Anna!" her father called, running towards her "how on earth did you get up there?!"

Anna was stuck for a good 20 minutes before her feet were on the floor again. Éowyn kept wondering how in the world Anna was up there. was it her fault? no, she couldn't have! Éowyn is a perfectly normal girl, there's no way she could've done that! how would that even be possible?

"Éowyn" there was a small knock at her day, she looked up to see Ms.L with someone standing next to her. "Éowyn this is professor McGonagall. she's wants to speak with you" Ms.L shut the door behind McGonagall 

"who are you?" Éowyn asked

"Minerva McGonagall headmistress of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry"

"hog-what?" Éowyn asked 

"Hogwarts" McGonagall said again 

"and what does it have to do with me?" she asked 

"magic runs through your veins Éowyn" McGonagall told her

"how is that even possible?" 

"we don't know. but" she pulled a paper out of her pocket "we know that you my dear, have magical abilities that you need to be able to control before anyone else gets stuck on the ceiling!" 

"that was me!?"

"you see, the way magic works is if you want something, you let yourself have it. you wanted something to happen to Anna, and she landed on the roof" McGonagall explained, she handed Éowyn the letter. 

Dear Miss. Éowyn, 

we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All necessary books and equipment can be purchased in Diagon Alley. Term begins on 1 September.We await your owl no later than July 31. 

If arriving via Hogwarts Express please make your way to Kings Cross Station and onto platform 9 3/4. train departs are 11 am sharp. 

students shall be required too report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. We very much look forward to receiving you as apart of the new generation of Hogwarts Heritage. 

yours truly,   
Hogwarts Staff

"but ma'am, it's September 1st, it's too late" Éowyn said 

"yes it is, but you never received your letter until now. someone read your letter instead of you, giving us the impression that you had received it. once i found out you hadn't i came straight away" she explained "if you would like to come, i'm on my way to Digon Ally" she grabbed her bag

"yeah, yeah" Éowyn grabbed her jacket and followed behind McGonagall 

"where am i supposed to get all of this?" Éowyn asked as they walked "I don't have any money"

"the school has taken care of that for you, we need to put up your books but they are all paid for" McGonagall explained. she stopped in her tacks "take my arm. and try not to throw up" she instructed, Éowyn nodded and raised her hand up carefully setting it on McGonalls arm. she felt her self twist and turn, her stomach went into her throat and her head felt as if it was separated from her body, then they landed

"what was that?" Éowyn panted 

" I shouldn't have done that on a first year but no matter" she mumbled "good job on not throwing up" she complimented Éowyn 

"thanks" she answered still catching her breath. 

after a minute Éowyn looked up   
"whoa" she whispered, there was people dressed in robes holding some sort of stick laugher surrounded them. owls flew around their heads "amazing"

"come on!" McGonagall was far ahead of Éowyn, and she ran towards her 

"sorry" Éowyn mumbled 

"in here" McGonagall walked into a shop with Éowyn trailing behind her. books flew around her head, McGonagall went to talk to the women at the store front as Éowyn looked at the books. spells, enchainments, potions, flying, everything. Éowyns hand grazed the books before McGonagall called her name to come over. 

"here you go my dear" the lady at the front handed her the books, Éowyn thanked her and McGonagall said goodbye before walking out with Éowyn. 

"need to go speak to someone. you go into ollivanders and get your wand ok?" McGonagall told her, as they walked out of the robes shop Éowyn nodded and went inside. 

"well hello there" a man spoke 

"hi" Éowyn said quietly

"set your stuff down. first wand?" he asked, Éowyn nodded "alrighty, very exciting" he grabbed a box off the wall and handed the wand inside to Éowyn "give it a little wave" he said, Éowyn flicked the wand towards her book. they fell off the chair "nope" Éowyn put the wand on the table "hmmm" the man grabbed a box off the self. Éowyn grabbed it and waved it again at her books, the books stacked up nicely, as they had before. "strange" the man says, Éowyn looked up at him. he was looking at her "you remind me of someone" he said "but it can't possibly be" he smiled. "there's your wand" he said motioning to it. 

"what wand did you get?" McGonagall asked

"he said it was ash wood with phoenix feather" i answered her smiling.

"alright" she clapped her hands "let's get going"

hi! so i've decided to try something different making a hp book! i'm really excited abt it, i'm gonna try to upload everyday but if i don't please don't kill me haha. hope y'all enjoy!


	2. Pilot

"do you really think it's best?" Lily asked her husband  
"she can't grow up in this world. not now." he explained "after the war, we'll be together" Lily looked down at the smiling baby. She had only been born hours earlier, not even getting a name yet. Lily grabbed a necklace from the side table and clipped it onto to small girl.  
"when one of us touch her again, the necklace will open. showing her, her last name. but for now" she sniffed "a L and J will do" she kissed the necklace leaving some of her magic there.  
"ready?" James asked, Lily nodded looking down at her baby once more  
"goodbye baby girl" she kissed her forehead, James also planted a soft kiss on the baby's head. The baby was handed off to Dumbledoor, never seen by her parents again.

present day 

"Good morning!" Ms.L their caretaker spoke, a few kids muttered responses. "today is education day, so get your books and go to your rooms" over the summer they had two education days, the children got up and rushed out of the door.  
"Éowyn!" Anna chased after her, rich and spoiled with daddy's money. Anna's father Mr.Parker, had founded the orphanage, he comes once a month to check up on us and sometimes brings his daughter.  
"you're a little" Anna flicked Éowyn's shoulder "dirty" she was referring to that Éowyn hadn't showered in a day due to it not being her turn the yesterday, even though her clothes were clean  
"have you got, anything better to do?" Éowyn asked  
"not really" Anna skipped "plus, this is fun. making fun of losers like you"  
"just shut it" Éowyn snapped  
"aww is baby Éowyn getting upset" babied her. Éowyn isn't the fighting type, and Anna knows that. Éowyn stared down at her dirty sneakers and looked at Anna's new and perfect ones. she wished there was something she could do to get Anna to stop. in a blink of an eye, Anna's feet were off the ground 

"what's happening?"Anna called in fear, she was flipped over and her shoes stuck to the ceiling "help help!" she yelled, Éowyn looked at the girl and laughed with the other kids. she knew it was wrong to laugh, but after all Anna had done it wasn't to horrible  
"Anna!" her father called, running towards her "how on earth did you get up there?!"

Anna was stuck for a good 20 minutes before her feet were on the floor again. Éowyn kept wondering how in the world Anna was up there. was it her fault? no, she couldn't have! Éowyn is a perfectly normal girl, there's no way she could've done that! how would that even be possible?

later that night Éowyn was still wondering how Anna got onto the ceiling.  
"Éowyn" there was a small knock at her day, she looked up to see Ms.L with someone standing next to her. "Éowyn this is professor McGonagall. she's wants to speak with you" Ms.L shut the door behind McGonagall  
"who are you?" Éowyn asked  
"Minerva McGonagall headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry"  
"hog-what?" Éowyn asked  
"Hogwarts" McGonagall said again  
"and what does it have to do with me?" she asked  
"magic runs through your veins Éowyn" McGonagall told her  
"how is that even possible?"  
"we don't know. but" she pulled a paper out of her pocket "we know that you my dear, have magical abilities that you need to be able to control before anyone else gets stuck on the ceiling!"  
"that was me!?"  
"you see, the way magic works is if you want something, you let yourself have it. you wanted something to happen to Anna, and she landed on the roof" McGonagall explained, she handed Éowyn the letter. 

Dear Miss. Éowyn, 

we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All necessary books and equipment can be purchased in Diagon Alley. Term begins on 1 September.We await your owl no later than July 31. 

If arriving via Hogwarts Express please make your way to Kings Cross Station and onto platform 9 3/4. train departs are 11 am sharp. 

students shall be required too report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. We very much look forward to receiving you as apart of the new generation of Hogwarts Heritage. 

yours truly,  
Hogwarts Staff

"but ma'am, it's August, it's too late" Éowyn said  
"yes it is, but you never received your letter until now. someone read your letter instead of you, giving us the impression that you had received it. once i found out you hadn't i came straight away" she explained "if you would like to come, i'm on my way to Digon Ally" she grabbed her bag  
"yeah, yeah" Éowyn grabbed her jacket and followed behind McGonagall 

"where am i supposed to get all of this?" Éowyn asked as they walked "I don't have any money"  
"the school has taken care of that for you, we need to get your books but they are all paid for" McGonagall explained. she stopped in her tacks "take my arm. and try not to throw up" she instructed, Éowyn nodded and raised her hand up carefully setting it on McGonalls arm. she felt her self twist and turn, her stomach went into her throat and her head felt as if it was separated from her body, then they landed  
"what was that?" Éowyn panted  
"i should've done that on a first year but no matter" she mumbled "good job on not throwing up" she complimented Éowyn  
"thanks" she answered still catching her breath. 

after a minute Éowyn looked up  
"whoa" she whispered, there was people dressed in robes holding some sort of stick laugher surrounded them. owls flew around their heads "it's amazing"  
"come on!" McGonagall was far ahead of Éowyn, and she ran towards her  
"sorry" Éowyn mumbled  
"in here" McGonagall walked into a shop with Éowyn trailing behind her. books flew around her head, McGonagall went to talk to the women at the store front as Éowyn looked at the books. spells, enchainments, potions, flying, everything. Éowyns hand grazed the books before McGonagall called her name to come over.  
"here you go my dear" the lady at the front handed her the books, Éowyn thanked her and McGonagall said goodbye before walking out with Éowyn. 

"i need to go speak to someone. you go into ollivanders and get your wand ok?" McGonagall told her, as they walked out of the robes shop Éowyn nodded and went inside. 

"well hello there" a man spoke  
"hi" Éowyn said quietly  
"set your stuff down. first wand?" he asked, Éowyn nodded "alrighty, very exciting" he grabbed a box off the wall and handed the wand inside to Éowyn "give it a little wave" he said, Éowyn flicked the wand towards her book. they fell off the chair "nope" Éowyn put the wand on the table "hmmm" the man grabbed a box off the self. Éowyn grabbed it and waved it again at her books, the books stacked up nicely, as they had before. "strange" the man says, Éowyn looked up at him. he was looking at her "you remind me of someone" he said "but it can't possibly be" he smiled. "there's your wand" he said motioning to it. 

"what wand did you get?" McGonagall asked  
"he said it was ash wood with phoenix feather" Éowyn answered her smiling.  
"alright" she clapped her hands "let's get going"


End file.
